Love Is A Monster
by Dog Demon Princess
Summary: Out of a young woman was born a new creature.One created from lust,...jealousy,..and love.SHe's stuck in the piont of a love triangle and pays the conciquences for it.Will she choose her love...or be killed in the process.


Candice sat on her perch in the huge aok tree.She had her gun and silver bulets in her hand and her dagger safly straped to her leg.Her teammates,William,Clair,and Tyler,were in the other hiding spots areound the huge abandonrf tower.All of a sudden creeks could be heard in the old wood that held up the tower.Everyone went silent and listened.A huge shadow was now coing into veiw.When the figure came out you could see a gigantic dog like creature standing on two legs.It lifted its head and sniffed.When it was satisfied it came back down on four legs and walked torwards the tree Candice was in.She saw the werewolf and croutched down and raised her gun as the other got their weapons out.

The monster looked up and saw the glint of moonlight on her gun.Soon,the werewolves eyes took on a catlike appearance and it bared its fangs.It stood up on two feet and charged at the tree.Candice raised her gun and shot but the werewolf was out of the way by the time she pulled the trigger.It jmped up and knocked the bronch Candice was out clear out of the tree.Candice fell in front of the bushes William was in and jumped back up.

William jumped out and slung the large blade at the werewolf's arm and brought it back by pulling the chain.The monster howled with pain as the blade put a gash in its arm.Candice took this time to aim for its head and pulled the trigger.

The monster fell to the ground and its blood started to decentigrate.Soon the wereolf did too and the only thing left was a silver bullet with the cross-shaped scorch mark on it were the engravment had been.Candice walked over and picked it up.She put it in the pouch on her side and looked over at her friends.

Tyler came out with his silver sword.Clair was right behind him with her crossbow and her silver tipped arrows.They checked everyone for wounds and headed out for town.Nobody ever talk after a killing.No matter how many times it was done it just got scarier.The monsters they fought were getting too strong.Lat year they were able to kill 20 werewolves but were on;t able to kill 7 this year.They've already had a teammate taken by the very beasts the terrorized their home town.

His name was Jacob and it was about three months ago that he was killed or so they thought.He and Candice were very fond of each other.It was a big loss for Candice when he was taken.

When they saw that nobody was hurt badly,they headed out for the town.On thier way they saw destroied houses, animal boneyards, and lots of abandoned, bat filled, barns.

Apon arriving at the town,they were greeted by people rushing up and shaking their hand.

''Did you defeat it?''one man asked.

''yes we did,''Candice would say as she help up the silver bullet.

Everyone stared at it and became even more facinated each time they saw this.The group walked to town hall and walked in,followed by a large group of people.Candice walked up to the mayor's desk and droped the bullet.The mayor looked at it and sat up.He reached down in the drawer and pulled out four wads of money for each of them and put the bullet in a box that help at least eighty more.

They collected thier earnings and headed out the door.The citizens became borde and went about their buisness.Candice and her team walked to the bar right down the street and walked in to many grinning faces and hand shakes.Candice sat down at the bar and ordered everyone a beer.William soon came and sat down by her.

''nice job today,''he said as he siped his beer and stared at her.

''thanks.I though I was in big trouble for a minuet.thanks for helping me out''she said back

''no problem.We gotta look out for each other out here.It's kill or be killed on these missions.''Won a nearby table.

Candice drank her beer and turned around and looked at all of her friends.

''I was just thinking,''he started,''you wouldn't mind going out somewhere tomorrow would you?''

Candice sighed and answered,''I'm sorry Will...I'm still a little upset about losing Jacob''

Will frowned and stood up.He sat his beer down and went to the other end of the bar and leaned against the pool tables.Candice just sighed and rubed her hair back.

''I'll have her,''William thought to himself,''if I have to die trying,I'll win her heart''

Later that night when Candice and the others went to bed,William stood just at the end of the street around midnight when everyone was asleep.He got a knife and gut his hand and let the blood drain.He started to chant a spell of somesort.All of a sudden two huge vampires landed in front of him and sniffed.

''who dares summon us!''one of them said.

''it is I,William Smith who required your services!''he said.

''oh really?''the other vampire said with a smirk.,''and what will we beifit for it?''

''another soul,''Will said

''we're listening''

''I require the power and strength of something unhuman to obtain the heart of a woman''he said

''human!You are ignorant of the concequences!''the vampire spat.

''I do not care! I only wish to win her over!''Will shouted.

''very well''the other vampire said with an evil grin.

The two huge bate like creatures flew up into the air and came down on the human.

Candice jumped out of bed to the sound of painful screams and puller her gun out and ran outside in her black pajama pants and tanktop.She looked down the street just in time to see a vampire bite down on William's neck.He went limp.The other vampire lifted him over his shoulder and flew off to the old castle on the outskirts of town.Candice raised her gun and pulled the trigger.It hit the emptyhanded vampire's wing and made it decentigrate.The other vampire hissed and flew faorwards the castle.

Candice shot at it but missed it.She started to run after it and soon went into the forest, oblivious to the dangers.The vampire dodged through all of the trees and flew higher.Candice ran as fast as her legs could carry her.She reached for her gun and lifted it up.Suddenly, a limb came back and hit her in the head.Candice fell to the ground unconcious.

The vampire flew away from the tree snickering and headed torwards the castle.

All that could be heard was rustling in the bushes.Soon a huge werewolf jumped out of the bushes,snarling and sniffed around the area.As he was walking his foot hit something on the ground.He jumped baack and sniffed around it.For a spit second the clouds covered the moon and instead od a monster there was a tall man standing over Candice.He looked down at the figure with skin that glowed in the moolight.He gripped his head as memories of gunfire and blood came back.

As the moon came back out the man turned back into a werewolf and looked down at the woman.He sniffed her again and ruffly picked her up by the shirt with his teeth.He ran through the forest to an old abandond barn.He dropped her on a pile of old hay and walked out of the barn.

Candice's eyes opened and looked around.She went to rub her hair back but removed her hand and saw blood.She stood up and looked at the moon through the opening in the barm roof.When she went to take a step she felt a sharp pain in her foot.When she looked down she saw that her foot was cut up and bruised,as if it were draged a long distance.

Canidce ploped back down on the hay and reached for her gun...that wasn't there.She panicked and ooked around for it.She stoped when she heard a growl at the door.She slowly lifted her head to see a werewolf on all four with a sheep in its mouth.He looked at her with glowing eyes and droped the sheep.He walked over to her and bared his blood covered fangs.Candice slowly started to back away torwards the pile of hay.He slowly followed her.As he walked in a shadowed part of the barn and turned back into the tall hansome man he was before.

He kneeled beside her and picked up a rag.All Canidce could do was stare wide-eyed at him while he cleaned her head wound.This was the man she thought went away for good three months ago.She looked up and saw that his once green eyes were now a yellowish green.His hair was longer now too.

''J-Ja-Jacob?''Canidce studdered

He gave a small smile and nodded.Jacob stood up and walked to an old junk pile in the corner and pulled out a peice of glass.He walked over to Candice and lit a nearby lantern so that the whole room lit up.Jacob tilted the glass so that the light went into Candice's eyes.

''HEY!'' Candice yelped

''Sorry...I was making sure you didn't get a concusion''Jacob said as he tosses the glass away and sat by Candice.

In the light she could see his black pants and the long black over coat he had on.He didn't have a shirt so his muscles were clearly visisble.William was cute but he wasn't that well built...WILLIAM!

Candice jumped up and stood at the barn door.She winced and leaned against the door frame.Jacob stood by her in the shadows,were all you could see was his glowing eyes.

''what's wrong?''William asked

''William!...there were these vampires...and itflew off...bitting william...''Candice said franticly.

''huh?''

''William was bitten by a vampire and the took him to the castle!''she said

Jacob grabed her shoulders and looked at her,''Just calm down and I'll help you!''

Just then there was a loud sound heard in the barn.They looked up and saw two vampires in the rafters.One of them jumped off and make a section of the roof collaps.The moonlight hit Jacob and his eyes went catelike.Soon he was a huge black werewolf.He jumped in front of Candice and snarled at the intruders.The second vampire came down and landed behind Candice.Jacob takled the first vampire and threw him into the wall.The other one hit Candice in the vack of the neck and caught her as she fell back.He flew up in the air and whistled to the other vampire and they flew off to the same castle William was taken to.Jacob watched them leave and let out a loud angry howl.

A few hours later,Candice opened her eyes and looked around.She was standing on a large platformed area with old beaten chadeleers on the ceiling.She went to move her arms but looked up and saw that they were chained above her head.He feet were also chained to the floor.Candice looked down and saw that she had on a black cloth that wraped around her waist like a skirt and a long cloth that hung down in the front and back.He shirt was black and just covered up her bust area.The sleeves were split up to the shoulder but were hooked together at the elbow by a button with jade in the middle.

Candice looked around franticly.Suddenly,a man came down in front of her,upside down.It looked like he was hanging from the ceiling.

''boo''he teased

He flip back right side up.He had on baggy black pants and a bacl skull shirt on.His hair was slightly spiked and his eyes were a glowing green.Candice gasped and stood as still as possible.

''hello Candice''the vampire smirked.

''how do you know my name?''Candice managed

''So...you don't recognize me...does William ring a bell?''

When he grined his fangs grew just bellow his bottom lip.Her eyes got big.Will chuckled and looked back at the approaching vampire with a black cloak on.

''is this the woman?''he asked.

William nodded and stepped aside.

The vampire smirked and put his mouth righ my Candice's ear and whispered,''I wasn't happy with you illing my brother wench...you'll see just how unhappy I am soon enough''he stepped back and looked at William''get this over with''

William smirked and slowly walked torwards Candice.Sh pulled the chains tight as she tried to back away.He grabbed her waist and bit down on her neck.Candice let out a bone chilling scream.He eyes rolled back a little and she fell limp in the chains.


End file.
